


your eyes hold oceans

by prettyboylou



Category: Evak - Fandom, SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, BoyxBoy, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, ISAK IS 17 FOR GODS SAKE, Isak Valtersen - Freeform, Love, M/M, No Smut, SKAM - Freeform, Skam Season 3, i am jesus, skam au, smut free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboylou/pseuds/prettyboylou
Summary: isak is everything even can think about. in every little corner of his brain, every single thought is isak and while that is partly crazy, even does not mind at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i suck at summaries. this is cute pls read

"Even!" His eyes are sparkling in the moonlight and a twirl of fog slips from his beaming mouth as he exhales. My fingers are pressing into his sides and he's flying, he's a bird and if he is, I am one too. I've always tought of him as free, so careless and beautiful and just, flying. I'm holding him up into the air as I spin him around and laughter is bubbling out from his rosy lips that I could spend eternities kissing. 

"Even, put me down!" He giggles and I lower my arms until his feet hits the snow covered ground. I notice how rosy his cheeks have gotten from the biting cold and I place my lips softly against the skin, warming it up a little. 

"You're crazy." He shakes his head but I can see that he is smiling. 

Laughter bubbles out of me as I say; "You love it."

Isak grins and leans in, his breath fanning against my lips and he whispers;

"I love you." And with that his lips are pressing against mine, molding together perfectly. His tongue feels soft against mine and his cheek is burning against my palm, his blush almost radiating into my skin. 

"Let's go home." Isak whispers against my mouth and I nod, pressing one more kiss to his lips before pulling away and taking his hand and leading him down the road.

His curls are bouncing and I get the urge to run my fingers through them, something that always makes Isak sigh and lean his head into my palm. He usually hides his hair under beanies and caps and I love how it looks on him, but it's a shame that something so beautiful is always hidden. Like his smile. His smile is blinding and could light up a night sky, his eyes crinkle and there's a faint sight of a dimple on his cheek. Yet, I can't seem to squeeze it out of him enough. I want him to always be happy.

He makes me happy. He has saved me. Without him, I would be lost and alone, trembling after light and security without luck but with Isak I am complete, and I want him to feel complete with me. The thing with Isak is that he doesn't really feel the need to be complete, he has it in him to be able to wait for pieces to fall into place. The feeling of not being throughoutly whole does not bother him, he can live with it.

I can not.

"Baby." Isaks soft voice is heard from beside me. My hand that was earlier hanging by my side is engulfed in his smaller one and I feel him tug on my fingers slightly. The corners of my mouth twitch when he whispers;

"Baby, Evi, come back to mine." 

And who am I to deny that?

...

I can feel his heartbeat against my ear. The steady thump of his heart is almost rhytmic, like music in my ears. His breath is synchronised with the beat in his chest and it's a sound that I would never get tired of hearing. He is here, with me, alive and breathing and okay and he wants to be here, he wants me as much as I want him and for that I am the luckiest man alive. The man in his life. 

Warmth spreads across my upper arm when his fingertips caress my skin. It feels like a feather ghosting across the translucent white of my arm and it sends a shiver down my spine, making my eyes flutter closed. Just a simple touch like this from him affects me like crazy, and even though I don't tell him I can tell that he knows. He knows that I can't resist him.

I lift my head and press a light kiss to his jaw, smiling softly into his skin. His eyes seem to always flutter at my slightest touch, causing me to wonder what he is thinking about when I think about him.

By the way his lips crash against mine I hope it is me.


End file.
